


To Believe In Someone

by RosyMiz



Series: LoL Writing Prompts [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, introspective, lolwritingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyMiz/pseuds/RosyMiz
Summary: Jhin thinks about what led him to his current, peaceful present.





	To Believe In Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bekkomi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bekkomi).



> This is for a writing prompt from leagueofwriting on twitter! This month's prompt was "Belief"!

There were times when Jhin wondered he deserved what he had. Thinking back, he was fated to die by the hands of the two little boys that were out to kill him. Or at least, he thought so. 

Yet here he was, spending his days happily and leisurely in Ionia. He hadn’t felt that urge to kill in years either, that compulsion having disappeared after a long time in… Jhin chuckled. Therapy? He supposed he could call it that. Of course, he’s had his low moments, when he nearly or completely failed to resist his compulsions. 

Needless to say, it almost caused a rift in the bonds he worked to keep. Even though he kept telling himself he won’t do it again, he was afraid. He feared all his efforts would be for naught, that he was hopeless. And for a time, he believed it. After all, his past attempts had a bad end. Who was to say he could resist the next?

* * *

_“I know you’re trying to do the right thing, so I believe you. I have faith you can stop yourself.”_

* * *

The words echoed in his head. Believing his own words was already difficult enough, but having someone else believe in him was reassuring. Even when he almost gave in again, those same words would be repeated with the same determination and strength. 

* * *

_“Why do you still have faith in me, even after all this time? All I’ve done is fail and fail,” Jhin asked, his eyes swimming in doubt._

_He heard a small sigh after a brief pause. A hand took his and held it ever so gently. “Because you’re still here. It means you still want to believe in yourself, whether you want to admit it or not. I still believe in you.”_

_Jhin pursed his lips in thought. But he held the hand tightly, not wanting to let go. “Thank you.” He couldn’t keep his composure anymore. If the crack in his voice wasn’t apparent enough, the warm droplets that fell from his cheeks onto their hands gave it away._

* * *

That day was so long ago, yet it felt like it was only yesterday. But Jhin cherished that moment. It held a special meaning in his heart, marking the beginning of his path to where he was now. He smiled to himself. 

Since then, he used that moment to remind himself that there was someone who was willing to put their faith in him. He used that moment to take him back to reality and his goals. He used that moment to force himself to stop in his tracks, before he did something he would regret again.

He no longer wanted to disappoint the person who _believed_ in him. His own motivation flared back to life as he moved on to rediscovering the things he once enjoyed. Days turned to months, and months turned to years since he last felt that compulsion.

There were hurdles along the way, but they weren’t the kind he struggled with before. But in the end…

“Jhin?” a voice called.

Jhin perked his head up to the window, his train of thoughts interrupted by the voice. He smiled pleasantly at the figure brightly lit by the sunlight. “Shen, how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to wonder if you’re spacing out or if you’re that mesmerized by the page you haven’t turned within the past ten minutes.” Shen smiled back as he leaned against the window frame. “What are you thinking about this time?”

“Oh, you know. Things. Many, many things,” Jhin mused as he closed the book he was no longer interested in. He turned his attention back to Shen, who gazed at him with the softest expression. Even with Jhin’s considerable amount of self-control, he couldn’t help but melt under Shen’s smile. 

“Would you like to go for a stroll? The sun will be setting soon.”

Humming in thought, Jhin nodded. “Why not? I think it’d do me some good to stretch my legs.”

“I’ll wait by the front then.”

Jhin watched Shen walk to the entrance of the Kinkou Order. His gaze lingered for a few more moments before he made his way outside. He spotted Shen leaning against one of the wooden pillars, staring at the setting sun. He spent a moment in silence, admiring this composition like it was a painting. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Jhin asked.

“Several times, but you can say it again anyway.”

Jhin burst into laughter at Shen’s remark. “You’re getting better at answering with banter nowadays.”

“I learned from the best there is.” Shen extended out a hand. “Let’s go.”

“Gladly.” Jhin took Shen’s hand and gave it a light squeeze before heading out. 

In the end, he found someone he believed he could love, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is low-key a giftfic for my best friend, bekkomi, because these are her favorite gays. That's right, I'm calling you out because JhinShen is also a valid ship. :V


End file.
